Occupation of Planet Vegeta
The Occupation of Planet Vegeta is the annexation of the Saiyan race on Planet Vegeta approximately in between Age 731 and Age 732 by the Frieza Force. The annexation was initially started by King Cold and his Cold Force before King Cold retired and transferred control to Frieza resulting in the Saiyan Army becoming subservient to the newly dubbed Frieza Force. The occupation by the Frieza Force would last five years before ending in Age 737 with Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans. History Transition from Cold Force to Frieza Force In Age 731, King Cold and his army the Cold Force invaded Planet Vegeta forcing the Saiyan Army to conquer planets for him. A year later, King Cold decided to retire and hand over control of the Cold Force to Frieza which was rechristened as the Frieza Force. King Cold and Frieza travelled to planet Vegeta to inform the Saiyan King Vegeta and his subjects of the transfer of power to Frieza. They are accompanied by Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Kikono, Berryblue, Lemo, the Ginyu Force, and a large army of Combatants. During their visit King Cold's Spaceship is accompanied by several Cold Force spaceships which are escorted by soldiers including Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force. Several Saiyan civilians including Gine come out to see the large Cold Force presence as it descends upon Planet Vegeta. At one point a Cold Force spaceship hits a building, causing the Saiyan Engineer Beets to angrily yell at the pilot for their carelessness. King Vegeta's Majordomo informs King Vegeta of the Great King Cold's arrival and King Vegeta goes out to greet him accompanied by a group of Saiyans. Fasha and Tora of Bardock's Planet Elite Force are also present when King Vegeta greets King Cold who introduces him to his son Frieza causing King Vegeta and the Saiyans to kneel in his presence. King Cold explains his retirement plans and that Frieza will be taking over the Cold Force which is rechristened as the Frieza Force. King Cold notes nothing has changed and the Saiyans will continue to invade planets though now under the direction of Frieza. However King Cold warns them that Frieza has a short-temper and is even more cold-hearted than King Cold himself. Introduction to Frieza and Scouters Frieza introduced himself to his new Saiyan minions while derogatively referring to them as "monkeys". He then presents them with new equipment and gives them a brief demonstration of the new Scouters he had brought to replace the Saiyans' out-of-date Scout-Scopes. The rear guard Lemo brings Frieza a case full of Scouters and Frieza equips one as he explains their functions. During the demonstration, Frieza's Scouter detected four Saiyan Snipers hidden nearby by and Frieza notes one of the snipers has a power level of 2,000. Without missing a beat, Frieza nonchalantly eliminated each sniper with a Death Beam starting with the sniper with the 2,000 power level using the Scouter to locate and target each them with pinpoint precision effortlessly demonstrating his power, ruthlessness, and the usefulness of Scouters to his new Saiyan subjects in one fell swoop making the Saiyans and King Vegeta realize how ruthless and dangerous their new Lord Frieza is. Frieza ends the demonstration saying he will present the Saiyans with 500 Scouter units as a gift and notes if 500 is not enough to please let him know before bedding the Saiyans goodbye. As the Frieza Force departs, King Vegeta angrily crushes one of the Scouters in his hand in frustration. Birth of Vegeta IV Despite being forced to serve under Frieza, King Vegeta finds solice in the recent birth of his son Vegeta IV whom he visits in the nursery. He notes the infant Vegeta is growing stronger by the day and that his latent battle power is astonishing. King Vegeta expresses his belief that Prince Vegeta will rule the universe someday and though Frieza may think the Saiyans will serve him without question, he declares Frieza will fall to them and that he looks forward to seeing Vegeta grow to become a vicious King. The Mutant Saiyan Prodigy As he is leaving the nursery, King Vegeta notices another Saiyan child in a special incubation capsule reserved for Elite Saiyan children and demands an explanation. The scientists monitoring the nursery identify the infant as Broly the son of Colonel Paragus. King Vegeta assuming the child is low class demands to know why he's in a nursery reserved for exceptional infants who become Saiyan Elites. The scientists explain that Broly's latent abilities are exceptionally high. However King Vegeta refuses to accept the suggestion than a child such as Broly may rival his, though the scientist notes that Broly's level was far above the Prince's but King Vegeta retorts it is impossible and that Prince Vegeta's rating broke every record in Saiyan history before grabbing on of the handheld gauge used to analyze a Saiyan infant's power level. Broly suddenly starts crying causing the meter to become overload and explode in King Vegeta's hand. The scientist assume it was a malfunction and get a new gauge which reveals Broly's power has dropped to less than half before and notes they been having anomalous readings in the nursery. However the female Saiyan scientist Nion notes that even purging the anomalous data, Broly's latent abilities are still substantial. Another scientist believes that Broly could grow into a outstanding warrior and a powerful asset to the Saiyan Army forces if he received training, with Nion suggesting he could even be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Exile to Planetoid Vampa King Vegeta comes to the conclusion that Broly is a mutant with abnormally elevated latent abilities.Fearing his potential, King Vegeta decides to send the child to a nearly inhospitable planetoid named Vampa. When Paragus questions the decision, King Vegeta claims Broly is being sent as an infiltration baby though Paragus notes that is a fate reserved for low class warrior. King Vegeta however counters by saying that Broly can prove his power by subjugating that world on his own. However Paragus notes that Vampa is a inhospitable planetoid devoid of intelligent life or civilization thus doubts it could be worth all that much. King Vegeta decides to drop his charade and explains that he considers Broly a dangerous mutant freak and that someday that power may drive him completely insane and when that time comes he will endanger not only the Saiyan Army but the whole universe. King Vegeta says that Paragus should be grateful that he is merciful enough to choose banishment to another world and not killing him. However Paragus concludes King Vegeta is actually jealous of Broly's latent abilities which suprass even Prince Vegeta's. King Vegeta tells Paragus not to say another word or he'll have the Colonel executed. He then reveals Paragus is too late as the pod containing Broly has just launched. Paragus flees the palace by flying through a window and steals Beets spacecraft to chase after Broly inadvertently taking Beets with him. Paragus ignores orders to return and convinces Beets to assist him in helping Paragus find Broly promising Beets he can later return to Planet Vegeta alone while Paragus and Broly go into hiding. They make a hard landing on Vampa where they encounter Vampa Beetles and a Vampa Beast before locating Broly sleeping in the remains of a dead bettle. Paragus surmises Broly transformed into a Great Ape and killed the beetles before reverting to base. Unfortunately their spacecraft's main floater is damaged stranding the three of them on Vampa without hope of rescue. Paragus murders Beets with a Ray Gun to save their remaining supplies for himself and Broly. Neither the Saiyan Army nor Frieza Force receive the ship's distress signal due to it remoteness. King Vegeta's Blunder: The Pillow Incident During the time the Saiyan Army was working for Frieza, King Vegeta received a visit from God of Destruction Beerus, a powerful god whom even Frieza nor King Cold dared to cross. Beerus tasked the Saiyan King with the task of locating, acquiring, and then delivering the most comfortable pillow in the Universe (as Beerus often sleeps for long periods). Through a bloody campaign the Saiyan Army acquired both the first and second most comfortable pillows in the Universe. However King Vegeta decided to keep the most comfortable pillow for himself while foolishly trying to pass off the second as the most comfortable pillow that Beerus had requested. However Beerus saw through King Vegeta's ruse. To avoid Planet Vegeta's destruction, King Vegeta submitted to Beerus' physical punishment. Beerus even noted he would have overlooked King Vegeta's destructive campaign to acquire the pillow had he given Beerus the real one. Prince Vegeta unaware of Beerus' identity tries to defend his father, but Beerus paralyzes Prince Vegeta with just his glare alone. However recognizing Prince Vegeta's potential and the noble act of defending his foolish father, Beerus decided to spare Planet Vegeta. However Beerus aware of the Saiyans evil and King Vegeta's stinginess decided to leave the planet's destruction to Frieza before going to sleep after being told by the Oracle Fish that he would one day face a Super Saiyan God. Birth & Exile of Prince Tarble Eventually King Vegeta and his Queen had another son named Prince Tarble. However unlike his elder brother, Tarble was gentle-hearted Saiyan who lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior thus classifying him as a low class Saiyan and an embarrassment to the House of Vegeta. As a result, King Vegeta decided to exile Tarble to planet Tech-Tech. The Departure of the Fated Child During the next five years, the young Prince Vegeta and the low class child soldier Raditz join mid-class soldier Nappa and two other adult Saiyan warriors in invading a planet. Meanwhile the Frieza Force ordered all Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta which Prince Vegeta decides to ignore. As Bardock and Leek returned to Planet Vegeta, they talked about the return order and what it was all about with Bardock fearing something isn't right about it. Upon their return, Bardock learns that the Frieza Force has been asking questions about the Super Saiyan of legend causing Bardock to conclude that Frieza plans to end the occupation by exterminating them out of fear of the legend and the threat of Saiyan potential. Bardock reunites with his wife Gine who informs him of Raditz's mission with the Prince. Bardock checks on his youngest son Kakarot with Gine and reveals to her he plans to send Kararot offworld to grow up on another planet. Later that night they steal a space pod and Bardock explains he selected a planet called Earth to send Kakarot to just in case his fears are legitimate knowing he and Gine would be caught if they left Planet Vegeta with their son. Gine questions why a Saiyan warrior like Bardock would go to such lengths to save their son, and Bardock reveals he'd like to save something for once instead of destroying, especially someone deemed a lower-class warrior like their son Kakarot. Gine and Bardock say goodbye to their son promising to come get him if Bardock's fears are proven wrong. As Kakarot's ship leaves Gine also warn him to beware of the Galactic Patrol. However the Galactic Patrol detects Kakarot's ship and Galactic Patrolman Jaco is sent by the Galactic King to protect Earth and eliminate the Saiyan child whom they believe to be an infiltration baby on a mission of conquest. Meanwhile Gine contacts Raditz and informs him about his younger brother being sent to Earth. End of Occupation Unfortunately Bardock's fears are well founded as Frieza decides to destroy Planet Vegeta even after Kikono reports their inquiry into the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God is complete and that their findings indicate it is a myth. Frieza justifies his decision as the Saiyans only pretend to be submissive and that the warrior race could rebel at any moment thus should be destroyed before they do thus ending the occupation with his planned Genocide of the Saiyans. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Ocupació del Planeta Vegeta Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Galactic Frieza Army